Dezniel Zeithulz
Background Years of determination and hard work have sculpted a young dreamer into an adventurer thirsty for the most rare of knowledge and antiquity. Commonly referred to as a "relic hunter," his true intentions and goals are unclear, even to himself. What mattered most to the young romantic involved pursuing his passion and vision of dream... What is remembered most by Dezniel is the most feint of imagery acquired in his youth. Sitting alone breathes memory of motherly scents and voices lulling his mind into an oblivious state of comfort and dwelling in the faded past. In childhood, sparring with wooden branches and other home made or found solid objects as weapons was a favored event of Dezniel and his neighborhood friends. At an early age Dezniel began to excel in hand to hand combat. He could never find himself able to strike another with a weapon. You could say his most effective weapon was the ability to avoid confrontation by intimidation or by simply leaving the situation in negotiation or by walking away. Upon growing up, Dezniel's father and mother were overly protective. Each evening was spent aiding his mother with supper and listening to his fathers wisdom and wild story telling. The only time he could leave was from morning to early afternoon. Most parents did not allow children out after dark anyhow.... This cradling of Dezniel brought him to his own troubles, leading his mind to beg for freedom after hours. His teenage passion was committed to sneaking out after dark when his parents were asleep and meeting up with his best friend to sneak out and cause mischief. He'd began to learn the ins and outs of being stealthy and using the cloak of night to his advantage. Dezniel's most revered heroes had been legends told by his father of fearless Shiekahs and invincible hyrulian guards of elite decent. On a dark windy day, after having brought in the dogs to harbor from the rapidly approaching storm, Dezniel was wandering the dusty city roads in search of his cousin Rosk. Rosk was visiting from Hyrule castle town, he was visiting one of the local merchant's daughters that afternoon and had been gone for quite some time. Dez, being of the curious sort had decided to investigate. "Rosk! Ye fat runt! Where ar'you and that ther wench hiding? Can't ye see a storm is brewing faster than fire to dry kindle?" A light mist of small rain drops began to shower the town following thunderous quaking and the upset yelps and cries of the town animals. Searching down a narrow alley, Dez shields his eyes from the dust and attempts to focus on a distant figure amidst the rain and and shadow... "Rosk? Is that you fellow?" Stepping cautiously forward, lighting blasts near by striking a tree near by. The light blinds Dezniel and the mere sound leaves him with a deafening ring to linger for a few seconds within his head. "Ahh!!! By the gods!" Dezniel begins to stumble about momentarily in his disoriented stupor. Coming back to his senses, Dezniel attempts to regain his balance and shakes off the experience. Opening his sore eyes, before him only a yard away stands an empty case of a soul, a silhouette of a man with blazing white eyes and fiery billowing hair. Moments later memory fades and Dezniel wakes up unknowing of the true reality he'd just witnessed. Ever since that event, Dezniel has spent a good majority of his time studying books about legends and apparitions. He knew the significance of the fiery man would lead him to his destiny. Leaving his mother and father for answers and adventure, Dezniel set out. He left behind everything he knew to ease his tormented mind. He'd heard from some of the elders in his town of Tul'mador that the libraries of Hyrule would maintain the most ancient and accurate of text aiding him in his search for the mysterious "Poe." The only clue he'd been given was the scar he bore under his right ear after his confrontation (or vision/dream). Special Skills Handy with sticks, stones and rope. Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters